


things to come

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phil Lester birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: It’s Phil’s 32 birthday, and Dan is making him breakfast.Or, Dan has a lot of thoughts about love.





	things to come

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back!
> 
> Sorry I’ve been away for so long - writer’s block hit me hard, and I’ve been desperately fighting the void ever since. 
> 
> However, I believe I’m out of it now, and I’m so happy to be back to writing once more :) thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments on my other fics, they mean so much to me.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Phil <3

Phil’s birthday was a big affair every year. That much never changed. 

Sure, the location had changed now multiple times. Phil’s first flat - _their_ first flat, their London flat, and now their...storage flat. 

That’s the name they had taken to calling it. After all, it summed up what it was. 

A space temporarily holding their possessions. A place that would be suspended until they moved out of it. The quiet before the patter of tiny feet down the hallway to their bedroom, which would conclude in precious moments shared with the family they had created together. 

Into _their_ place. Their forever place. 

The thought made Dan smile as he finished up the final touches on Phil’s (now traditional) birthday breakfast. To anyone else, the meal would have looked unappetizing. 

However, to Phil Lester, it was perfect. 

The perfect birthday breakfast was made up of two staples, after all. Pancakes, and specially made toast. (Toast that Phil continued to whine about every year as it would never be up to the quality of his Grandmother’s toast. _It’s supposed to be warmer, Dan!_ was always a common complaint.)

This year, Dan felt as if he had done well. He had Phil’s likes and dislikes down to an art, after all. There wasn’t a corner of him unexplored. 

_Phil_

Just the thought of him made Dan’s heart flip like it had when he was nineteen. Nothing had changed. Phil was his rock, his best friend, and his lover. Nothing could be better than that. 

He couldn’t pinpoint, even now, what exactly had made Phil so appealing to him (other than being _gorgeous_ of course.) The furthest he had ever come to explaining it had been with his therapist, when explaining to him how Phil was the only thing tying him down to reality when he felt at his lowest. 

The word he had used to explain it had been ‘balance.’ 

They had always balanced each other. The yin and the yang, really. 

Pulling a fork and knife out of the cutlery drawer, Dan put them on the plate before carrying it to the bedroom, where Phil was likely still waking up. 

 

Opening the door, Dan was greeted with the sight of a very sleep-ruffled Phil rubbing his eyes. His hair, usually orderly, was ruffled with strands sticking out in random directions.

“Happy Birthday, Bub.” He said, a smile crossing his face as Phil looked up at him, a grin crossing his own pale features. 

_Yeah, he loved him_

 

-

Love for someone can’t be summed up in a sentence, or even a textbook definition.

Sometimes it’s the way they say good morning to you, or the way they leave a message for you on the bathroom mirror when you’re in the shower. 

It can be physical, or not. Spoken, or implied. 

Birthdays serve as a reminder to love them wholly, even with their broken parts. 

So when you sing Happy Birthday, you can say…

_Yeah, I’m lucky to call them mine._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter (@Gal_tic) and Tumblr (@gallhowell)


End file.
